


The Traveler is With Me

by elleskinner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/pseuds/elleskinner
Summary: Jester never has to fear being alone when the Traveler is always there to guide her
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	The Traveler is With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/gifts).




End file.
